Undergoing Editing
by Masaichu
Summary: Sometimes, Master is very demanding of us. But Master can be very caring at times too, and sometimes Master is a whole other person all together. A series of drabbles centering on the Vocaloids, behind the videos and songs.
1. Matsuwa

**Due to me being the grammar perfectionist I'm turning into, this entire drabble series is going through reform at the moment. All spelling and grammar mistakes will be fixed. Some words may be added or dropped, but the drabbles remain virtually the exact same save for these revisions.**

**--**

**This little beauty is based upon Matsuwa, the version sung by Kaito and Gakupo. If you have heard it, you may know that it is played through twice, the second time making their voices incredibly high. I always thought maybe the girls were supposed to sing that part, so...**

--

Kaito was the first one to collapse, his face turning a slight blue and sweat beginning to drip off his brow. His hand flew to his throat, trying to rub away at the soreness that hurt so much.

Beside him, Gakupo fell to his knees, coughing slightly. Surely this had to be a joke! Trying to sing so high had strained his vocal chords to the point where he could barely breathe now!

"M...Master...Perhaps we...We can take a break?" Gakupo gasped.

"You must get this song down." Their master remarked rather bluntly.

"We're trying our best! B-But...Singing that high is just impossible, Master!"

Standing up and wobbling slightly, Kaito felt a pang of dizziness spin around his head, and he collapsed back down on the floor.

Had they really become that drained simply from a bit of overworking?

He only watched from the floor as Gakupo stood and attempted yet again to sing, trying with all his might to hit those high notes.

"Watashi Mat-su-wa..."

With that, he too fell back onto the floor. Draped over one another, they could hear the exasperated sigh of Master from nearby.

Clearly, this was not what was expected of them.

"Both of you take a break then, if this is really so hard. But I expect you both back in here tomorrow to try again. Do you understand that?"

All that came in return was the whine of "Yes, Master..."

Singing the first part of the song was easy, oh yes. Perfect even. But that high part...

Why had the girls backed out on them? Was it on purpose? Did they think this funny?

They were men! And while many men can sing in high voices, _this_ was just pure foolishness to attempt.

Because of this, when Master informed them the very next day that their poor voices would be spared with a little voice enhancement program here and there, together they made a pact to get back at the girls at one point or another. Oh, yes they would...

"Ne...Pass me that bag of throat drops..."


	2. Message of Regret and Rejoice

The entire idea behind the Aku no Musume series had been shocking when it was first introduced among them.

Rin, an evil queen? Len, her servant? And...The way it all turned out in the end...Yes, it was supposed to be a story that had many twists and turns along the way. But still...

Even so, they weren't ready to contradict what Master wanted them to do, and so the song and video would be recorded, whether they truly enjoyed it or not.

It wasn't just the twins that were feeling strange, either.

Kaito had seemed rather upset at the idea of losing his 'lover' in such a way. Of course, he didn't feel that way in real life for Miku, but it seemed that such a tragic story was occurring more and more as a theme in his music...

Miku protested at having to be the sacrifice. Although, she couldn't see herself being in Meiko's vengeful position, because it just wasn't how she would react if it was really _her_ they were talking about.

And Meiko, oh Meiko. She was not at all happy with being the revenge-bringing knight. Everyone's situations and endings in this so called 'fairy tale' only disgusted her thoroughly.

But it was what Master wanted. And what Master wanted, Master got.

--

The costumes had been picked, the make-up applied and the stage was all set up with props and a background. If everything was truly ready, why wasn't Rin walking out of her dressing room when everyone else was already on the set?

Simply enough, she didn't want to go through with this.

A sense of paranoia was going through her. This was hitting them all too deeply! This was just a made-up story. It wasn't true in the least.

Right?

She and Len were not the Children of Evil. There was no Green Country, and no Blue Kingdom. There was no Red Knight. No Yellow Kingdom for her to conquer and kill by her own hand.

It was real enough, though. All of them, each and every one of them...

They depended on the stories, on the songs for life. Singing was their entire life. These stories were everything and anything to them.

And that, in effect, made it all seem as real as her hand in front of her face.

That castle in the background was really standing. That red sky above was really glowing.

That guillotine nearby was really covered in her 'brother's' blood.

--

The minute Rin stepped on stage, a feeling of sadness and despair welled inside of her.

_'It's only the scenery...Just think about the song...Once it's over with, everything will be alright...'_ She told herself.

Once the cast was in position, and the director slapped down the square-shaped timer, it began.

With quivering lips, Rin opened her mouth, and started to sing.

--

Over and over, she had been instructed. Rin was supposed to stop her tears by the end of the song. It was easy enough, they were fake tears, after all. They were supposed to be nothing but an illusion. A trick of the trade.

Why was it, then, that once the song was over and the cameras were off, she collapsed on her knees and began to weep fresh, true tears?

--

"Rin?" Len's voice spoke outside her door. He'd grown quickly worried when she'd run off the set, tears visibly dotting her cheeks.

The sound of his voice both calmed her, and at the same time, filled her with fear. Rin dried her eyes with the sleeve of her gown, not even having bothered to take off her costume.

"Rin...Please come out." He coaxed, desperate pleading now making it's way into his voice.

The door cracked open to the point of barely being able to even see inside, and Rin looked out to see Len standing outside, the servant costume still adorning him along with all the make-up.

Within seconds, Len found himself between two thin arms, hugging the life straight out of him. Surprised, he returned the hug with a strong squeeze.

He heard her sniffle and begin to sob again, and it took all his strength to not begin crying along with her.

--

As soon as both were back in their regular clothes, they were clamped to each the others hand like glue. Nobody needed to ask why.

Relief spread through everyone as they were allowed to head for home, glad that the shoot had been successful.

The Kagamine twins walked behind their friends, smiling hand in hand.

--

_'I am the princess.'_

_'And I am the servant.'_

_'But destiny won't divide us again.'_


	3. Uninstall

Song Used: Kaito Ga Uninstall or Uninstall Yandere

Featured Characters: Meiko, Kaito, Akaito, Taito

Pairings: None intended, though can be interpreted as MeikoxKaito.

Note 1: Akaito is a fanmade Vocaloid, made to be Kaito's 'twin'. His color scheme is red instead of blue, and though his personality differs from songs and videos, generally I've seen him as having a bit of a meaner side than Kaito. He also sings lower.

Note 2: Taito is a fanmade Vocaloid also. He is a brother of Kaito, depicted as having black hair, an eyepatch and always has bandages somewhere on him. Sometimes he is shown carrying something sharp like a knife or an ice pick. He is considered a 'Yanderoid.' This is explained below.

Note 3: Yandere is a Japanese term for someone who seems very kind and innocent, but suddenly turns brutally psychotic. In this case, it can be seen as someone who has a desire for killing, while still acting sweet and gentle while doing so. Anyone who has heard this song knows it sounds very calming, really, despite it's true meaning.

Taito's Vocaloid kind, Yanderoid, is based on this word.

--

As soon as he felt the crimson liquid dripping down his hands, Kaito pulled away from them immediately. His hands and outfit were drenched in the hot redness, and in his hand he held a bloody ice pick.

He knew he was supposed to dive in, to hurt the, kill them. 'Uninstall' them. But he couldn't, he just couldn't. Even if it wasn't real, he still just couldn't.

"...Kaito-nii?" Rin's voice wafted up from the bloody mess below him. She sat up slowly, knowing the shoot would probably be cut any moment anyway.

Collapsing onto his knees, the ice pick hit the ground with a clang. Desperately, Kaito covered his face with his hands, trying hard to restrain any tears that may have wanted to escape.

"Ne, Kaito? What's wrong, why did you stop?" Meiko's voice spoke behind him. She too was covered in the red liquid, though she was less worried about the outfit and more worried about the older male.

"...Meiko...I...I just..."

Off to the side, Akaito walked over, him being the only one not bloodied. Shaking his head, he stared at his brother.

"That was going so well! Why did you have to stop? Honestly, sometimes I wonder if you really are my twin..."

"Akaito, shut up. NOW." Meiko spoke angrily, not at all pleased with Akaito only making the damage worse.

Needless to say, the red-head was surprised with Meiko's outburst. She never seemed like the one who would defend Kaito, instead using her violent hits on anyone who made her mad in the slightest.

Turning to take a look at his weeping twin, Akaito thought it best to leave before his words bit him back. Or worse, Meiko decided she really _did_ want to hit him.

At least before he'd left, he'd mumbled an apology and lead Kaito away, even having the tolerance to let him lean on his shoulder the entire way there.

This only made a problem though, when they finally arrived home...

--

No matter how much knocking came upon the door, Kaito refused to let anyone inside. His body was curled up in his bed, the blankets serving as a coccoon.

"Kaito! Get out here!" Meiko demanded, growing tiresome with her counterpart's behavior.

They'd washed off every bit of that fake blood just to prove to him that everything was alright, yet still the tears came. Had it really hurt him this much?

Leaning against the door, Meiko pondered this a moment.

These videos lately had been quite harsh, it seemed. Could it really be that they were beginning to effect their normal lives?

She could already see Kaito would get a talking to when Master came back from talking to the film crew. Oh, how she prayed that he'd be gentle on him.

He didn't need to be hurt anymore. None of them did, actually. What was with all of these sad songs...

Next time she thought of it, she was going to go right up to Master and bluntly ask then and there for a vacation.

--

Meiko must have dozed off, because she awoke her to find herself leaning against the wall of the hallway, next to Kaito's bedroom.

The sound of the door opening had been what snapped her up, and she turned to see Kaito walk out.

His eyes were puffy and red, and his cheeks shimmered slightly from dried tears. Even though a glance was given her way, he wouldn't bring his head up to look her in the eye.

"Kaito..." She stood quickly and reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"...I'm not a Yandere...Not like Taito..."

The mention of his brother made Kaito shudder at the thought. The Yanderoid had even been the one who'd brought that dang ice pick to use for a prop.

"No, you're not."

"...I'm sorry, I...I ruined that whole shoot, didn't I...?"

For a moment, Meiko was silent. She wanted to talk, tell him to stop being an idiot and forget the shoot. Forget the video. Forget everything and just do something happier.

Instead, she found herself whispering. "Nothing was your fault, Kaito."

A sense of relief came over her as he smiled just the smallest grin, before pulling his scarf up slightly to cover it up.

Patting his shoulder, she gave him a trusted smile, a feature that had grown rather rare.

"Come on. You deserve a Häagen-Dazs or two..."


	4. Switchin' Addictions

**This little story was not inspired by any particular song. The idea came from a picture I found of Haku and Dell with their roles switched, Dell now being the alcoholic sad one and Haku the chain-smoking workaholic. I may consider writing a longer story based on this concept if this is well received, so please enjoy this little drabble.**

--

"Dell, put that bottle down." Haku demands, her usual scowl set on her brother. He looks up at her with those sad eyes that always seem to work somehow.

"But it's so good, Haku...Takes all the pain away..." His voice sounds tipsy with drunkenness, and this doesn't bode well with Haku.

"I don't care how good you think it is, get rid of it anyway."

She wouldn't ever approve of his drinking for a multitude of reasons. Mostly including that it was too expensive and too hazardous. It was tiring to have to deal with dragging him home, especially when she had work to do.

Slipping out a cigarette and lighting it, Haku blew a puff of smoke and leaned against the doorway, waiting to see him stand up and throw the bottle out.

"...Well?" She asked impatiently.

Instead, Dell brought it to his lips and took another long drink before attempting to stand. One foot in front of the other seems to work for about three steps before he collapsed on the floor.

With a sigh, Haku knelt down and took the bottle, throwing it in the trash before hauling Dell up and draping him over her back.

"Honestly, I'm getting sick of you drinking..."

"Nhh...You wouldn't say that...If you did it..."

"You don't need that stuff." She defends sternly, walking down the hall while carrying him.

"I can't sing...I'm horrible at it...It helps me forget how I'll never...Be like Len..." His voice is trailing off now. Not a good sign after consuming who knows how much alcohol.

"Heh...You never even try, Haku...All you do is...Work in your room all day...Won't you come out and sing sometime...?"

Kicking open Dell's bedroom door, Haku dropped him down on the bed with a thump, leaning against the wall slightly.

"I have too much work to do, Dell. I don't have time for something I can't even do, anyway."

Turning to leave, Haku glanced back at her half-drunk brother and sighed. She was going to need a lot more cigarettes if this was going to keep up...

Dell, on the other hand, fell into a forced sleep, dreaming of being up on stage and finally beating Len at some kind of singing. If only that could actually happen...


	5. World Isn't His

When a laptop bag was dropped forcefully onto the table in front of her, Haku knew something was wrong. Her brother stomped away from the table and to the cabinets, furiously opening them and searching for lunch.

"Dell-san...? What's wrong? And why are you home so early today? Don't you have work...?"

"Who _cares_ about work?!" Dell screamed, slamming the cabinet door shut and making Haku jump.

"Did something h-happen at work...? Please don't tell me you were fired..."

"No, but if we didn't need the money, I would just quit, damn it!"

Continuing his rampage of the kitchen for a few more minutes, he left for his bedroom and slammed the door, forgetting his precious laptop on the table.

Haku glanced at the bag a minute and saw the light flickering inside. Pulling it out and opening it, the screen jumped back to life. Strange, Dell never left it on when he wasn't working...

A web page was open, the site for the company Dell worked for. In the news column was a single link, which read Dell's name followed by a bunch of numbers.

This didn't look good...

Clicking on it, a video player popped up with a loading screen. At the top was a header in large bold text.

**"The World Belongs to Dell Honne!!"**

Said video began playing, and Haku was graced with the high-quality image of her brother dancing alone in his office, with that green-haired Miku's song "World is Mine" playing in the background.

On screen, Dell danced and twirled along to the song while mouthing the words. A few times, he even managed some rather feminine-seeming high kicks. Obviously, he'd had no clue someone had been recording this one-of-a-kind moment.

She had to stifle her laughter. It wasn't funny to her though, in fact, she found it rather cute seeing her brother dance like he did.

Some of the moves were klutzy, but others were full of grace. He sure was light on his feet...

"Haku!!" A yell came from behind her.

Tearing her eyes away as the on-screen Dell made his final twirl towards the camera, Haku was met with red eyes of fury...And red cheeks of embarrassment.

Dell ran up to the table and slammed the laptop shut, trying to contain the feeling of humiliation overcoming him.

It was bad enough being the laughingstock of the company, but Haku had to find out too? He swore if he ever found the person who'd recorded him, he was going to kill them.

There was a _reason_ he'd waited until it was late at night when he was, supposedly, the only one left in the building.

"Dell-san?" Haku spoke, a giggle in her voice.

Immediately he ran down the hall while carrying his laptop, ready to hide in his room forever, before a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him slightly.

He didn't dare to look at her. Especially when his face was the color of a lobster on a plate surrounded by the most purple of beets.

"Dell-san, wait..."

"See why I was mad now? Huh? Go ahead and laugh, everyone else already has..."

"I'm not laughing at you..."

"...Then what do you want?"

The smile on her face couldn't have grown any wider. "Teach me how to dance!"


	6. Mics, Camera, No Action!

**Note: Kakka and Denka are two fan made Kaito's who run a radio show. Kakka is the arrogant one and Denka is the one who always says Senpai. He calls Kakka 'Senpai' because he is older than Denka. Also, the two commonly bicker with each other. Little fact, Kakka's item is a tiny crown on his head and Denka wears a pink sales slip in his hair.**

--

We're on air in...Three...Two...One...

"Good morning! It's the Kakka Shion Radio Show!"

"S-Senpai! You mean the Kakka AND Denka Shion Radio Show!"

"Right, right, of course I meant that, Denka!"

"Senpai..."

"Let's move into our first segment! It's the ratings this week for the latest Kaito hit songs!"

"Yes, Kaito has surely done well this week with listener ratings. Let us take a look..."

"Wah! His number one hit this week is Love & Joy!"

"Hm? No it isn't...My form says it's Kaito's Love Song..."

"No no, that's the third ranked one!"

"Senpai, let me see your form..."

"...Well?"

"These are both wrong...These are old forms..."

"What!? How'd that happen!? Well...I suppose it doesn't matter...We'll just move onto our second segment then! Our talk show time! We have several guests ready to call and-"

"Wait, Senpai..."

"What?"

"..."

"..._What_? Denka!"

"Hold on! I'm listening to our manager, he says...That all of our guests couldn't do it last minute?"

"Eh!? You're kidding me! How could they all back out at the same time!?"

"...I believe you gave them the wrong time to be ready, actually..."

"..."

"Senpai, tell me you said nine..."

"...Nine?"

"*sigh* I suppose we should just go on to our last segment, our music commentary. Senpai, please hand me our disk of songs."

"I gave it to you last, Denka. I don't have it."

"You did not give it to me, I don't have it either..."

"...But we still have an hour to fill! How will we do it without any of our things?!"

"Senpai, you idiot! It's not my fault that his happened!"

"You didn't bring the CD!"

"You gave the guests the wrong time AND got the wrong forms!"

"How is that my fault!? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You must have if you-"

"...What, Master? You want to talk to us?"

"M-Master, it isn't my fault, it's Senpai's!"

"It's all _your_ fault that-"

Click.

You've been listening to Kaito Radio! Stay tuned for DJ Teto's Super Expanded Scratch Hour!


	7. lamentmaid

**For those who don't know Iku or Ikuto Acme, Iku is a Maidloid who is made for erotic sounds instead of singing. She is not made by Crypton, and therefore is not a Vocaloid, but some people have made her sing. Ikuto is her gender bent version, or also her brother. I do not own either of these two.**

**--**

I try to speak. To say something simple. All that comes out at first is a loud moan, and then, suddenly, my words sound so strange and wrong. Dirty and defiled by groaning and screeching.

Somehow though, my Masters always seem to enjoy it...Perhaps that is because they are all male? I...I honestly can not remember ever having a Master who was female...Ever...

Do I sound strange to you? Under this...This terrible speech I speak, I'm actually quite smart.

But you wouldn't know, you only want me to say bad things. Things that only really disgusting people would want me to.

Even if I were to say something so simple and innocent, like, say..."Pass the milk" or "Will you hand me that?" This speech I'm cursed with makes it sound vile...

The only one who speaks like I do is my brother, Ikuto...

He too is given strange looks when he speaks. I remember, once, when were in public, Ikuto-san tried to speak and...

Everyone looked at him strangely. As though they were in disgust. He tried so hard to look like he wasn't hurt.

But he cried that night. It wasn't one of the nights where Master 'used' us, but I knew exactly why. It was the reason of our existence. We were merely created to bring pleasure to others, never to experience it ourselves.

What was the point of our creation?

I...I want to do what 'other Vocaloids' can do...Ikuto-san does too, he even told Master his dream. But Master just laughed at him.

_"I-I'm being serious here, Master! I want to sing! S-So, please! Give me a song to sing!"_

_All he got was cruel laugh and a pat on the head._

_"Ikuto, you and I both know that can't be. You weren't made for that."_

_"B-But..." Tears flooded his eyes as Master simply matted his green hair further._

_"No buts. You just keep doing what you've always done, you got it?" Master gave him a stern look. A threatening look._

_The boy merely nodded, but the moment Master was gone, he flopped backwards onto the simple mattress he called a bed, and wept as hard as possible into his pillow._

Every Master we came across said the same thing each time. "No, you can't do that." Or "No, it's impossible for you." And of course, they always said "You weren't made for singing."

That never stopped us. It never _will_ stop us. We'll...We'll keep trying even if they say it's impossible!

One day, I...I want to be able to stand up say to the world...

"I'm Iku Acme, and I can sing too!"

And Ikuto will be right next to me, and we'll sing and show everyone that you don't have to be 'made to sing'...


	8. sOUndlEss scrEAms

**Here's a little drabble from Mikuo's point of view. Written as a little tribute to Mikuo and Baraito on Vocaloid RP-dA. It doesn't really follow the RP itself, it's more of just some emotional Mikuo stuff. Expect Baraito to come up more often in my writing. Those of you who don't know him, just know for now that he's the chairman from the Dark Woods Circus PV.**

Mikuo and Baraito, this one is for you. Think of it as a preview of what's to come up real soon.

**--**

Every part of me hurts. It hurts everywhere in every way imaginable.

Why do I hurt? I don't want to hurt. I should be used to pain by now, but I'm not...

I try to scream, but nothing comes out. I try again and this time a small sound comes out. A very small sound. But then my mouth is covered, like someone has put tape over it.

My arms are bound behind me to the point where they burn if I attempt to struggle.

I can not scream. I can not move.

I want to cry. Even with a blindfold on, I can cry, but now no one will see. No one will care.

Did anyone ever care before?

My senses feel so dulled now. I can't see or move or speak. But I keep trying, for awhile at least.

Then I give up, because it is pointless. No one will hear me or see me, because I'm locked away and they'll never find the location of this prison I've learned to call my 'home.'

Everything fades away into darkness. Until it's gone, all gone...I'm alone here.

I'm alone.

But isn't it...good to be alone? Yes...Yes...!

Being alone means no one can hurt you! No one can do anything to you! You can do and say whatever you want without any contradiction...That's the beauty...

So why do I feel so...empty?

...

..

.

..

...

I don't want to be forgotten.

Won't someone remember me when I fade?

...

Anyone?

...

I'll be alone forever, won't I...?

...

But that's alright. I'll...be...alright...

...

_"You don't need to be alone."_

Who said that?

_"You have us."_

Who are you?

_"You have me too."_

But...

_"You're never alone, idiot."_

The blindfold falls. The tape is torn. The rope is freed.

And there you stand around me, beaming smiles in my direction. I take in each one, like I will never see it again after this moment. But you're here. You're real.

None of that matters though when he, _he_ walks up to me.

His roses chant something that I don't hear. He gives me a look, and holds his hand down to me.

"Get up, we must leave now." A chuckle is in his voice.

I take his hand without hesitation.

I take it knowing that I will abandon the loneliness.

But mostly, I take it because I love him.

I _love_ him.


	9. Tomodachi

**And here I bring more dedication from Vocaloid RP-dA. This little drabble stems from a conversation I had with a few people on NigaitoxMikuo. (Nikuo or Migaito for short.) And I've been tempted to write some ever since, so this is what happens when I'm bored.  
Anyway, here's a little NigaitoxMikuo Hurt/Comfort fluff.**

Kuo, this one's for you.

--

With his legs crossed, the male Hatsune had found a problem. And that was that the young little Shion was sitting in his lap, looking ever so innocent as usual.

Despite the older boy asking for time alone, the little green one seemed determined to stay, and when he saw the chance to make a move to ensure they both stuck around, he made it.

And that move just happened to be sitting on the stubborn boy.

"I just want to be left alone...C'mon, please...?" He begged, looking rather hopeless at the moment.

"I'm not g-going until Mikuo-kun is happy again..."

Nigaito was probably one of the most shy, yet full-of-determination kind of guys that Mikuo had met. Even though he stuttered with every sentence, and although he could barely talk to anyone he was unsure of, he still managed to have a fire in his eyes that Mikuo saw in only one other person, and even then, that person displayed it rarely.

"I wanna know what's w-wrong..." Prodded Nigaito again, leaning back until his head was against Mikuo's chest.

The tiniest of blushes crossed his face, eyes staring down at the mop of green hair below him. What had gotten into Nigaito today? He was never so...odd.

"I'm fine. There's nothing to talk about." Attempting a flat, calm voice was not what Mikuo was good at, because he failed at it miserably.

"Y-Yes there is...I...Don't lie t-to me..."

This surprised Mikuo very much, really. Any normal day, Nigaito would say that he could 'always talk later' and be done with it.

But today he was being rather...persuasive. That wasn't the word he was shooting for though. What was it? Tempting? Wondering?

Confusing?

"Mikuo-kun...?" He asked again, cocking his head to the side with concern while staring up into those blue-green eyes.

Something inside Mikuo's chest felt like it was cracking. Staring at that face, hearing those words.

It looked the same. It sounded the same. Exactly the same as what, or rather whom, had hurt him.

That voice...That tiny, little voice...No, he can't be coming back, he _can't be..._

His head was beginning to hurt, and the more he stared down at Nigaito, the more he realized he'd barely blinked in the last minute. An awkward, long silence filled the air between them. The tension, the stress...

What was happening to him? Reaching down, Mikuo patted Nigaito's head and tried on his most fake of smiles. He couldn't loose his grip now, he had to try and convince him. Just convince him to leave and then he could let the pain take over in peace...

"There's...Nothing for you to worry about. Everything is fine."

They both knew that it was a complete and utter lie.

Before Mikuo knew what was going on, the weight in his lap shifted and the warmth of two arms was noticeable around his waist.

"P-Please don't c-cry..."

Cry...? Was he crying...? Impossible, he couldn't be...He was smiling, see? He was fine! Everything was fine!

But when his fingers touched along his cheekbone, sure enough, there were tears falling. When had that happened...? And why...?

The voice was still there, in his mind. That dark voice, that dark _side_ to him...

_You know why._

_You've known this whole time._

_Pain..._

_Suffering..._

_Those are what you're good at._

His hands shook, his whole body shook in fact. Every part of Mikuo wanted to run, wanted to push Nigaito off him and run and never come back because just looking at this kid made the memories of _him_ come back. Of how innocent he himself seemed, and at the same time...How cruel his inner self could be...

But he didn't run.

He didn't push.

Instead, his skinny arms found their way around Nigaito's sides, hands gripping to the coat on his back.

_You weakling._

He choked. The voice wouldn't leave.

_You're weak._

He sobbed. Why wouldn't it leave?

_I can't leave, you fool. I'm a part of you. Just as you're a part of me._

"Y-You don't have to cry...C-Cause I'm here...A-And, I'll make Mikuo-kun h-happy again..." Nigaito's own face was marred with tears by now, burying his face into Mikuo's chest.

He froze a moment, taking in the young boy's words.

_Don't listen to him. He'll hurt you like all the others._

"I-I just want...To see you s-smile again..."

_He's lying, do not fall for it!_

"B-Because I...C-Care for you v-very much, Mikuo-kun..."

_Don't believe such false-_

"Y-You've become like...Like my family..."

The voice lost it's war right then and there, fading into nothingness.

All of it faded away.

For the time being it was gone, anyway. It wouldn't leave for good. It would come back. It would hurt again. And he would need comfort.

But that had been all Mikuo really needed. A break from it all. A way to release the pain.

"...Nigaito-kun..." His voice quivered, a small smile visible among the tears.

_...Thank you..._


	10. Tomodachi: Another Pain

**A second drabble that stemmed from an event on Vocaloid RP dA. This is a 'part two' to the last drabble. More Migaito/Nikuo fluff for all!**

Please enjoy.

--

Small fingers slowly run along the edges of his kneecap, rubbing tiny circles with their finger pads. Green painted fingernails move enticingly along in these circles, almost in a hypnotizing manner.

He refuses to move from his curled up position, legs to his chest, face buried in his arms with tears cascading in rivers down his cheeks.

The fingers press a little deeper, sliding up his kneecap until they're touching his arm, rubbing it slowly.

"...M...Mikuo-kun..."

The voice of his green-haired friend cause him to bite his cheek painfully. He didn't dare say anything that would give more fodder to those that hurt him.

But the hand on his arm doesn't vanish like he wishes it would. It continues to touch him and feel him and share the warmth of skin upon skin, something he normally would enjoy.

Curling his body up even further, Mikuo attempted to scoot backwards against the wall, hiding himself behind various objects. He wanted to hide and never be found. To be left here and never have to face the pain and humiliation waiting out there for him.

He wasn't free for long, however. As soon as his back was pressed against the wall, the feeling of fingers caressing his legs and arms was back yet again.

"P-Please don't...Don't move..."

His body shook slightly, chest clenching up a bit more. The tears fell faster than before, and now he couldn't conceal his sobbing any longer.

Every sob came out louder than the last.

Sharper.

"I...Is there anything I can do...?"

That sentence almost makes him want to hit something. To lash out and hit whatever is closest to him. Tear it apart, rip it, shred it.

But instead, he speaks the words that are just as painful.

"...No...T-There's...Nothing you can...Nothing that...Nothing that anyone can do..."

Again, he breaks into sobbing. He hates it, he hates it so much that he's like this. He wants to stop crying, really, he wants to. But the more he tries to stop, the more he starts again.

The fingers are now at his wet cheek, stroking it gently.

Everyone he's known has betrayed him at one point or another. And everything he ever believed in has been thrown far beyond his reach of ever obtaining again.

Except for the boy sitting in front of him.

The boy whom gave him encouraging words, and told him it would be alright. The boy whom became a bit of a messenger to him, relaying information to others to remedy the situation.

It was this boy who had held him close and told him he would always be there. Not once had he slipped up on that promise of being as loyal a friend as that.

"I-I...I want to help...You..." That boy's little voice trembles, arms slowly wrapping as best they can around his friend's midsection.

For a long moment, he cries.

And then, he pulls his legs from his chest, and replaces them with the boy's, no, his _friend's_ body.

His friend whom he can always trust.

He clenches on for who knows how long, bringing his legs up again so as to press their bodies together a bit further.

The young one doesn't seem to complain about this, merely going along with it and resting his head against Mikuo's chest.

They needn't move nor speak. The words needed are spoken in touches and caresses among themselves, tucked into the crates of props backstage.

His mind is closing right now, and he's tired.

Sleep is luring him in, and sure enough, his closed eyes remain shut. But before he drifts away to try and escape the world, he hears something whispered into his ear.

"I won't leave, Mikuo-kun..."

And at this moment? He lays there, fleeing from the world around him while curled up in his most trusted friend's grasp.

In the grasp of what remains of his sanity.

The grasp of those words.

_I won't leave..._

It's the last whispered promise he hopes will never be broken.


	11. The Voice Left Behind

**I bring forth a drabble based on a voice drama using Vocaloid. Song of Remains is a story of how a Vocaloid, Kaito, loses his Master after an event on Earth causes many humans to turn into monsters. He loses his ability to sing, and though he tries to find his Master, the song he sings to find her is a flat, tone deaf song of what he once sung. During his quest, he meets Suou, a human whom fights these monsters, and his Vocaloid Miku.**

And as you can imagine, Kaito's cold heart begins to accept them. This drabble is to show some of Kaito's time with them shortly after he joined up with them.

Please enjoy.

--

_"Master, did I sing well today?"_

_"Eh? Well of course you did, Kaito. I've given you much praise for your work, haven't I?"_

_"I-I guess so...It's just..."_

_"...Hm?"_

_"N-Nothing! It's nothing important, Master. I was just thinking out loud..."_

_"Ne, don't act like that. I know something is wrong, so why don't you just tell me?_

_"...Will you give me more ice cream if I say it?"_

_"Oh, fine..."_

_"...Master, I feel like I'm not singing as good as I usually do..."_

_"...Eh?"_

--

Chilled air runs across his back, causing a shudder to pass through his body. Sitting up, his vision is blurry, and he runs a hand past short blue bangs of hair.

Around him, they sleep. The man with the scarlet-brown hair, and the girl with the long, green pigtails.

His eyes shift to look at the man first, examining him with his sight.

Wrapped up in a tunic, and glasses sitting neatly on top of his nose...One wouldn't believe how strong he way, nor the battles he had fought in. But then, he hadn't expected it himself.

This person...This was his new 'Master', but he didn't dare say it.

Only Master is Master.

--

_"You can call me Suou."_

_"Suou...?"_

_"Yes, I'm Suou. And you are...?"_

_"...Kaito."_

_"Kaito, huh?"_

--

It was not at all like how Master had introduced herself to him. She had such a gentle voice, at least, he was sure.

He couldn't remember her much now. Not her looks, not her voice...Not even the first song they had sung together.

The familiar sting of tears hit the back of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall, shaking his head and turning again to look at Suou. Why had he joined these two in the first place?

Perhaps it was because he wanted to find another place in life?

Or maybe he wished to learn how to sing like he once had been able to?

Shaking his head, the movement of the pig-tailed girl caught his attention. He watched with much interest as she rolled onto her side, a tiny yawn escaping her.

That first time he'd tried to learn again...He remembered freshly.

--

_"I want you to sing what I sing, okay?"_

_"I'm...not sure I can-"_

_"And I want you to call me Sensei! Miku-Sensei!'_

_"No. I am not calling you that."_

_"Why noooot? Fine, just call me Miku then! Now, sing what I sing! La la laaa~"_

_"La...L-La...Laaaaahhhh..."_

_"That didn't sound right at all! Do it again!"_

_"...Lahh...Le...Liiiiii...La..."_

_"Ne, Master, I think he's tone deaf!"_

_"Huh?! Miku, don't go saying that!"_

_"But he is!"_

_"He just needs more practice, that's all! Keep teaching him...We don't need him running off again..."_

_"Aww...Okay...But he better do it right this time! Ahem...La la laaa~"_

_"...Leee...Laaaa...Laaaa..."_

--

Slowly, his voice had begun progressing to the point where he sounded, if vaguely, as he did when Master had taught him.

Though, he would never be as good as that ever again, he told himself. Because it wasn't Master teaching him again. These two...Suou and Miku. They weren't Master.

His quest to search for Master was by no means over. But he knew they wouldn't let him resume it in the same fashion he had used before. He didn't understand the reason.

They were not Master, and they were monsters, so shooting them seemed to be quite the best thing to do. Let them sleep well wherever they ended up in the process.

_'Master won't sleep well until I find her...'_

--

_"Ne...You've been so tired lately, Master. Why? Is there something wrong? Are you sick? S-Should I get you something?"_

_"Heh...Don't worry so much about me, Kaito...I'm fine, I've just been overworking myself too much...If I rest, I'll be perfectly fine in a few days."_

_"Oh...That's good to hear then, Master. But, can I get you anything?"_

_"No, no, I'm fine..."_

_"Are you sure...?"_

_"Kaito, you're talking is making me lose sleep, and I won't feel better without rest."_

_"A-Ah! Sorry, Master! I-I'm going! B-But, if you need anything I'm in the other room...Alright, Master? Is that alright?_

--

Despite trying his best to remember that far back, the thought of Master's awakening was nowhere to be grasped.

When did Master wake up again? Was Master alright afterwards? ...Did Master wake up at all?

Of course Master woke up! Otherwise, why would he be here looking for Master?

Shutting his eyes tightly to prevent the tears again, he lay curled up on the ground, feigning sleep.

_'Master...I miss you, Master...Where are you? Why did you leave?'_

--

_"Is that you, Master?"_

_"Grrr..." Teeth clench in a cold beast's mouth._

_"Master, it's me! Let me sing for you to prove it!"_

_"Rooooooooar!" A voice of one who was once human._

_"Ahhhh...Ahhh...Ahhh~...Ahhh..." The flat song of one who lost someone dear._

_"Rooooar..." The sickening snarl sounds again._

_"...You're not Master." Realization._

_"GRRRR..."_

_"Sleep well."_

_Click._

_BANG._

--

The sound of an echoed growl is what awoke the blue-head, bolting upright to look around. Shifting his eyes left and right, a barrage of roars and moving sand could be heard from far away.

They were coming.

"...Both of you, get up-"

"We're up, Kaito." Suou stood, weapon in hand. Beside him stood Miku, stretching her arms out with another yawn.

"Ne...But I liked this spot...Why do those monsters have to go and ruin it?" She pouted.

Unlike them, however, he wasn't thinking about what the battle plan was, he was thinking of Master still.

Where is Master...Who was Master...Why did Master leave...Master...

"Kaito, are you coming?"

"Yes, Master."

His eyes grew wide, smacking a hand over his mouth.

How dare...How _dare_ he refer to this fool as his Master!! Master's name was never to be used in vain like that! He had soiled her good name! Master's good name!

He deserved to die for it, he-

"You're calling Master by his name! Finally!" Miku cheered, pumping her fist up. Suou merely shook his head.

"Miku, don't..."

The call of the creatures beckoned them, and they ran ahead of Kaito, leaving him standing in long thought.

He knew he should run and follow them, but something inside felt...strange. As though his weight had decreased by double it's normal impact on himself.

It felt...Rather pleasant, to be all honest...

"Hurry up! We have to go _now_!"

Whoever yelled those words got their wish, because finally, Kaito took a step forward before dashing to catch up with them, for once not lagging behind.

_'Perhaps Master is always Master...No matter who Master is.'_


	12. Stray boy in his lenses

**After listening to Teto and Ted Kasane's version of "The Cursed Glasses - A stray girl in her lenses", it somehow got me thinking about how half the people I know draw Ted with glasses, and the other half without them. I decided to write something about this. Personally, I love him wearing them. You don't see anyone else with glasses much, after all!**

--

For as long as Teto Kasane could remember, her brother had always had bad eyesight. And because of this, he was required to wear glasses wherever he went. (He wouldn't dare risk putting his finger in his eye for contacts. The very thought made him cringe and shudder.)

The only problem with this, however, was that Ted was very stubborn about wearing them when they did video shoots.

He claimed they made him look 'too dorkish, not sexy enough.' To which Teto would roll her eyes at. That fool was going to get hurt if he couldn't see. Or he would hurt someone else, namely her or one of their friends.

And of course, at the most, he could make an idiot out of himself, which ever of these three choices came first.

One of the more notable times, they had been getting ready for their Cendrillon shoot. Ted had come romping out of his dressing room, blind as a bat, and wound up not only tripping himself twice -in a row no less- and supposedly talking to 'Teto' whom had helped him. (In reality, he was talking to a support beam, and it was Taya and Ruko who helped him up, holding back their snickers of amusement.)

And not to mention that since he had no idea where he was going half the time, the drill-haired girl had the unfortunate of being dropped an uncountable number of times during their dance sequences.

It had taken a week of apologizing and buying loaf upon loaf of french bread before Teto could forgive him for bruising up her sides.

While there were various times Ted refused to wear them on the sole basis of how he looked, there were certain times where he actually _did_ enjoy wearing them, which made his sister rather upset that he couldn't just wear them normally like any other person.

Off the top of her head, Teto could remember him wearing them in his quartet of "Under the Darkness' with the male Vocaloids, and, more rarely, in a few of their duets together.

But even so, on days such as today, Ted would try looking so proud and full of himself even though he couldn't see worth anything.

And Teto would stand on the side, laughing at his clumsiness and berating him for 'not putting his glasses on again!'

She still loves him though, after all. Even if he acts like a ditz sometimes and acts rowdy with the other boys, he's the most fun to have around...

...Well. Until he knocks over a piece of scenery again.

"Ted-saaaan! Put them on already and hurry up! I'm getting bored of waiting and I'm tired!"

"I don't need them! I'm fine this time, really! So don't be whining!"

Heaving a sigh, Teto looks at her sheet music, studying it. So this will be their rendition of 'Stray girl in her lenses'...

WHAM.

"OUCH!"

Maybe they should call it 'Stray boy without his lenses' instead.

"-sigh- You are such a fool..."


	13. Welcome to the Circus

In the corner of the woods, far away, hidden back behind all the trees...You'll find the tent. The show that people have come to known as the 'Dark Woods Circus'.

The attractions you'll find here are surely less normal than anything you've ever seen in your life before.

Once you enter, however, you must be careful that you do not bump into the chairman between performances. You see, he is not the most sightly of figures...Some say he is as tall as ten meters, others ten feet.

Few have seen him and come out to say so, as he always keeps himself in the shadows of the performances. But he is said to have some humanly looks. Short blue hair, a gentlemanly outfit...

Though, it's only a facade. If you were to look even harder, you'd see the vines and roses circling his body, encasing it with nature's own image of 'beauty'.

A walking garden, one might dare to call him.

Ah, but it is best if you keep your mouth shut and do not speak to him.

He is always searching for new 'attractions' to place into his circus, and you will be quite the unfortunate one if he chooses you.

--

You may instead find the two towering 'giants' whom dance along the forest trees. These two are rarely found at the show anymore, and some question if the chairman has simply dismissed them.

Though, if you asked the two themselves, you could get an answer. But you'll never find them.

They only come when the stars shine late into the night, when all the circus patrons have been long gone. Towering above the circus themselves, they only have each others comfort.

And they dance. Their legs, which are said to be anywhere from six to eight feet tall alone, swing and manuever as they dance in slow patterns across the grass.

But the circus is alive again even in the early morning hours, and as soon as they've come, they're gone.

No one knows where they go. No one asks. Asking questions isn't allowed.

--

Over there, in the tent, you will find the other attractions that this circus houses. If you are as cruel hearted however as so very many people are, you will only see them as 'freaks of nature'.

In that cage, do you see her? That is the Deformed Diva. She looks very pretty at this angle, doesn't she? Why don't you step closer?

...

Closer now.

...

Just a bit closer, and...Aha!

You certainly were surprised, now weren't you? You never noticed the horn atop her head, nor the goat-like legs that have been permanantly sewn to her once wonderful body.

She was once so very beautiful, so loved by many...Well...That was before her little...Episode.

And now, each day, she stands in this cage. Mocked and laughed at simply for her life being taken from her own hands.

Tragic, is it not?

--

In this chamber, you will find the Blue Beast.

Why do they call him that, you ask? Watch, you will see...

You've noticed the plate? With the arms on it? ...No, do not ask me where they got them. No questions, remember?

...Ah, look at that! Look at how disgustingly gruesome it is! Oh, but how he loves it...The cold taste of his own species skin and blood...

Though, they are not quite sure of how human he is now...But he was once just as human as you and I.

All of them were, at some point.

Oh, you look a little green...Have you been watching him scarf it down a bit too long now?

Come, come, I will show you the last of attractions...

--

Don't they look just darling together?

Two siblings sharing a single body...Ah, to you it may look strange, but to them, it surely must be okay, am I correct? Am I?

The boy on the left always carries such a crazed smirk...But you will not see that if you are at the show. Oh no, oh no, he hates to perform, unlike his sister on the right.

She finds this circus so very fun. But it is! It is so very fun!

Watch them sing, watch them perform for you. Don't you find their act splendid? All of their acts are so very wondrous to watch, I hope you would agree.

Oh?

You do not?

That is quite alright...

We will be adding two new acts shortly, I assure you that much. Who would they be? Oh...A little red-dressed girl shall be the first. Her act will begin once her...'transformation' is completed.

The second one is whom, you ask?

Why, I am so happy that particular question came through...Come with me, I will show you...

What is wrong? Why do you look at me so uneasily? Perhaps it is because I am carrying this...? Do not run, do not hide...Now hold still...Heh...

CLANG.

--

_"Mr. Chairman, sir! I have found it! Just as you asked, I found yet another great attraction so as to attract more who will view us!"_

_"Oh? May I ask just whom it is?"_

_"They were perfect, perfect! I showed them all around, and not once did they scream or flinch! We can put the little one in the same act! Oh, simply marvelous!"_

_"..."_

_"...What is wrong, Mr. Chairman? I thought this is what you asked of me."_

_"It is, however...I simply must prepare for the next show. Now go on, and begin to work on them. We must not keep our audiences waiting too long for the arrival of our newest acts..."_

_"Yes, sir, Mr. Chairman sir..."_

--

...Why, hello there! Welcome, welcome! It's a splendor to see you here! Won't you accompany me on a tour? It's a simply, marvelous place to see.

You must see it with your own eyes to experience it!

Come with me to see it...

The Dark Woods Circus.

You will find it quite...

...Fun. Yes, that's what it is...

...

...It's fun...


	14. The Storm Before the Calm

**He believes she doesn't know. She doesn't have a reason to know, and there's no way for her to find out.**

**She's in the dark.**

**Oblivious.**

**That's what he had always thought.**

**Even now, in fact...**

--

That last shoot went well. His singing was perfect, her's was too. Nothing fell over, nothing went wrong. He even decided to wear his glasses for a change, which made Teto all that much happier.

So why did he feel so numb?

Is it because he knows that, despite all the hard work and practice they put into making it, his sister is going to get all the credit for such a great video?

All because of him being who he is.

The director is thanking her at this moment, probably. He doesn't stick around though, he knows he isn't going to be thanked.

Instead, the UTAUloid chose to flee for home, legs picking up speed the more his mind continued to dwell on the thought.

Somehow, he reached the doorstep before his mind even registered that he'd made it home. With shaky fingers, the key turned the lock of the front door, and in he goes.

There's a laptop sitting on the coffee table in the living room, closed and turned off. Part of him is tempted to go turn it on and see what fan letters might say.

But why bother? Most of them are probably for her.

All around him feels like it's slipping into numbness, hand flying to his throat as it suddenly grows dry and painful.

He can't hold it in much longer.

Up the stairs and to his bedroom, it's the perfect place to retreat. Perfect for this. No one's home, no one will hear.

Even so, he locks the door, closes the curtains, turns out the light, all of which is preparation.

Heaving a long, choked sigh, the glasses come off and are folded neatly before being placed onto the side table.

And then, into the bed he falls, the tears finally, finally, allowed to come through. For the longest time, the pink-haired UTAUloid cries silently to himself, tiny mutterings occasionally escaping him.

_"I don't want to be the 'second one'...I don't want to be 'just a genderbent'...I-I'm her brother! I'm Ted Kasane! I deserve just as much as she does! Why can't I have it? Why can't I...?"_

The answer to that was already formed in his head.

Teto was the one whom was chosen. She was the one who had earned the right to join UTAU. And what had he been? Just a tag-along. Riding along on his sister's success.

She deserved it more than he did, that's all there was to it.

And yet, he knew that it couldn't be completely true.

Their voices bonded them together, fusing them as one person. Only, he'd just been the one whom no one seemed to give a second glance at.

Wiping his eyes furiously, Ted sat up briefly to look at himself in the life size mirror hanging on the wall across the room.

He can see where he gets his traits from easily. Teto's hair color, eye color, even the curl at the end of his ponytail resembled her twin-drill style.

The only thing he had that she didn't seemed to be his need for glasses. Although, no one ever could figure how exactly he gained such poor eyesight.

Even now, his image in the mirror is blurry and darkened. But he sees himself.

A gender bent, carbon copy of 'the diva sweeter than Miku Hatsune'.

Ted's gaze stared down at his wrist, pulling back his glove to look at it. Fine, tan skin...

Bringing his eyes back up to the mirror, it would have been an understatement to say he was tempted. He could break that mirror easily, just with a swing of his fist.

Yes, Ted could picture that very thought in his mind.

He'd curl his fist up and punch it as hard as he could without shattering it into tiny crystals...

He would grab the largest piece...

And stare at the reflection that was contained within it...

Hold it close for a moment...

Pause.

Contemplate.

Before stabbing it into-

"Ted-san!"

Snapping his head up, Ted tore himself away from the gruesome, gory thoughts before giving his eyes a quick wipe and snatching his glasses back up.

"Y-Yes, Teto?" He tries to keep his voice straight, but it falters into a quiver.

"You left...Are you feeling okay?" She asks innocently, cocking her head while standing outside the door.

Off the top of his head, words come flying out. "Yeah! I'm just, um...Not feeling so well today..." He lies, walking to the door while straightening the glasses on his face.

"Oh...Do you wanna sleep?"

Teto backed up when the door opened, looking up to meet her brother's eyes. They appeared full of life, a facade he'd grown well at mastering.

"Nah...Hey, why don't we go eat some French Bread?" Ted suggests, sure that he's convincing her.

She stared for a minute, looking him over for any sign, before the UTAUloid eagerly nodded her head. "Let's go! Let's go right now!" Teto persisted, grabbing either of his gloved hands and running with him sideways before letting one go.

"H-Hey! Wait! Slow down!"

"No! I won't wanna slow down!"

For the longest time, the two went running through the house, Teto dragging her brother along by nearly crushing his hand with her strong grip.

"A-Aren't we going to eat!?" He protested, wriggling around in struggle. The only response Ted gets is a beaming grin showing Teto's cat-like teeth.

When finally her hyperactiveness wore down, Teto collapsed onto the couch, panting hard. Ted sat next to her, huffing and puffing a bit more than herself.

"You...Just did that...To get me out...To play...Didn't you...?" Ted's voice drips with defeat.

"...Maybe..." She giggled beside him before sitting up and leaning her head into his shoulder. A look of surprise hit him, and faded into a small smile.

One of her hands snaked up his neck and into his hair, fingers absentmindedly playing with his long ponytail.

It's hard to deny he likes the feeling, after all, Ted had always enjoyed it when someone brushed or combed his hair. Whether that was another trait from Teto, or simply something of his own, he hadn't figured out.

"Ted-san..." For once, Teto's voice grew firm. "Don't run off next time. Everyone was looking for you cause they wanted us to celebrate finishing it together..."

Her fingers closed around the braid, pulling on it slightly as a punishment. Ted winced at this, but chucked a bit.

Since when had she developed mood swings like these?

"I'm sorry...I'll stay next time..."

"You better, you fool..."

Releasing his hair, she chose instead to wrap her arms around his stomach, leaning a bit further into his side.

Startled by the sudden touch, the older Kasane stared down with confused look for only a moment before returning the 'hug' as it were, arms draped over her shoulders so his hands couch touch her back.

The pair of siblings stayed this way for a long time, before Teto lifted her head to look at him.

His eyes were closed, and for once his smile was wider than it usually was when offset lately.

Teto stretched herself a bit higher until she was at his height, before leaning and whispering into his ear.

"I know what you were thinking. Don't ever think it again."

Ted's eyes snapped open, jaw dropping in shock. "B-But...How did...You couldn't have..."

She just gave him an innocent smile and whispered again. "I'm not going to let you go and do something that stupid, Ted-san. After all, you'd be missed by many, many people..."

His head shook slightly, out of shock or doubt, he wasn't sure.

Frowning to herself, Teto buried herself again in Ted's side and spoke quietly to herself.

"I'd miss you if you ever went away...So I'm gonna make you happy...You'll sing with me and dance with me and you'll be happy because everyone will love you..."

In her mind, she quickly added, _"But they'll never love you as much I do..."_

--

**He believed she didn't know, that no one knew. They didn't have a reason to know, and there was no way they could find out.**

**She was in the dark.**

**Oblivious.**

**That's what he'd always thought.**

**But not any longer.**


	15. It's Still Kasane Territory!

**With the addition of Vipperloid Namine Ritsu, I thought I'd write something on the matter. His/Her voice is so smooth for an UTAU in my opinion, I had this idea stuck in my head that Teto would be jealous/feel threatened.**

--

**Please Enjoy this Announcement Brought to You by Kasane Industries.**

--

You've heard, haven't you?

About that new UTAUloid? About the one the Vippers made so recently?

Oh, they're so clever, now aren't they? They fooled everyone this time, now didn't they?

But they didn't fool me, oh no! I know tricks when I see them! After all, I _am _the Vocaloidess of April. I should know when something is a joke and when to take it seriously.

When Ruko was made, I wasn't very swayed. And no one even believed that one, anyway! The Vippers had already done that with me, so why do it again? Everyone would know it was them, obviously!

Ruko's wave of popularity came and went.

But I was still on top! After all, Teto Kasane was the very first and the very best! No one could pull off the trickery I had done!

Well...

Okay, maybe Ted could...Ted doesn't count though! He's my brother, and that would be cheating if I said we were both the best tricksters of all UTAUloids...

Even though it _is_ true!

But then, but then...! This new person is made by the Vippers! What's their name again...Ritsu? Namine Ritsu.

She...er...He...I mean...um...Okay, fine! I'm not even sure myself what gender _it_ is!

Maybe it's a hermaphrodite, like Ruko is. And Taya too...

Whatever Ritsu is doesn't matter though! What matters is that with a new Vipperloid -as we've affectionately been called- it means I have more competition to stay at the top!

Surely, I'll stay at the top. Kasane Teto has, and always will be, the one the Vipper's chose first.

After all, Ritsu's voice isn't THAT smooth compared to mine, right?

...

Well?

...

Okay, maybe I'm a little rough, but...

I make things sound better! And I have many more songs than he...er...she...IT, has. I'll bet I have the most songs out of any UTAUloid out there!

It can't be that!

...

O-Of course!

...

So...I just wanted to say that...

Because there are lots and lots of others out there now. And I don't want to be forgotten, like the day I was born...

I want to be remembered!

If you ever dare forget me, I'll _make_ you remember my name!

I'm Kasane Teto, the cute and tsundere doll! You're still in my territory! Kasane Territory! And you better not leave and choose someone else's territory over mine!!

...

...

...

I'll be going now...

--

"Did I do good, Ted-san? I said every single word you said I should! Are you gonna give me the french bread now? Please? Please? I'm hungry now!"

"Alright, alright! ...Yes, you did good, Teto. Now we just hope the message got across..."

"Hurry up, Ted-san!"

"H-How'd you get way over there so fast!?"

"I wanna be fast! I wanna sing more songs before that Ritsu person gets here!"

"R-Right..."


	16. Five Minute Countdown

**Song/PV This is Based From: 5 Minute Countdown (Until Love Seriously Begins)  
Sung By: Gumi  
Producer: Fei-P****  
Pairing: Gumi x Dell (I've seen this couple on Pixiv and Piapro a bit, so I think it's starting to get a following by a few Japanese fans.**

Please Enjoy!

--

Two weeks, and not a single day has he been able to get off work just the tiniest bit early to see her. But that's okay, she says to him, because they've been planning for those last two weeks.

A precise plan on when and where to meet.

Where? The train station. When? At one that afternoon.

Her clock begins ringing. Ah, it's time to get up...

--

Gumi follows her personal little plan to look good. First, a nice, long hot shower, and putting on her finest clean clothes for the day.

She wants to look her best when they go out, after all!

Then, a nice breakfast of toast and jam before grabbing her goggles and heading out the door.

When she arrives at the train station at 12:55, she half expects he'll get there exactly as promised. But time goes on, and the train isn't there yet.

Glancing around, Gumi took a glance at her watch. One o' clock...

--

With one hand on a train hook in the far back, and another digging into his pocket, Dell looked both annoyed and nervous. The train wasn't being on time today, and that meant he would be late.

Late!

He hated to be late for anything! Whether it be getting work in after the deadline, or being late on a date!

Poor Gumi was probably waiting for him all by herself at the station, wondering where he was!

Pulling a bright red cellphone from his pocket, Dell pressed the buttons quickly with his one hand, looking through his small list of contacts until he saw her name.

Berating himself for getting on a late train, he pressed the green button...

--

Pi! Pi! Pi!

Gumi's cellphone beeped. Flipping the top, it told her she had mail before showing her the text.

_'I'm sorry, Gumi-chan...I'm gonna be late today...'_

She shook her head slightly. Dell and his hatred for being just a minute or two late...

Giggling a bit at the thought of his freaking out, however, she texted him back.

--

Pi! Pi! Pi!

Glancing at the phone still in his hand, the red-eyed workaholic took a deep breath and prepared for anything she may have typed that would be even slightly complaining.

_'I don't mind if you're a little late. After all, we can still speak through text, can't we? 300 letters is a lot of room~~'_

Her response surprised him, but he felt at least a little relieved knowing she wouldn't yell at him over it.

--

Pi! Pi! Pi!

_'That's true, but...I want to talk to you in person more. Then there isn't a limit to anything. Especially to how many times I can say 'I love you.'_

A small blush stained Gumi's cheeks. How sweet that was of him to say...

--

Pi! Pi! Pi!

_'Aw, Dell-chan~! You're making me blush here! I can't wait to see you...'_

Can't wait? Uh oh, that was a problem!

Rubbing his forehead slightly, Dell glanced out the window to see where they were. Wait...There was the station up ahead!

Huh?

But no...

OH NO!

--

Pi! Pi! Pi!

_'Um...Gumi-chan, I...I think I'm gonna be even more late...I got stuck at the wrong station...I'm sorry! Really, really sorry!'_

Her laughter almost became too loud. Oh, that was just like Dell! Always having his mind so caught on work that he would forget little details and such.

But that was okay! She didn't mind at all. After all, it was her fault too for not checking the train schedules correctly.

This certainly was turning into an interesting day...

--

Pi! Pi! Pi!

_'Then I'll just stay here and wait. Take your time, Dell-chan, there's no rush.'_

But rush he did. Right out of the train, and back onto it again fast as he had left his laptop inside. Luckily, no one had made off with it in that small amount of time.

Dell went running out of the station and towards towards the one on the other side of the small town. Gumi was waiting for him!

And what time was it now!? Oh, how late, how late!!

Picking up speed, he was soon nothing but silver blur among the crowds of people...

--

Leaning against the wall, Gumi glanced around the platform while snacking on a crunchy carrot she'd brought along.

Over on her left, further into the crowd, she spotted Meiko. The brunette looked angry though, and was complaining to Luka nearby that 'Kaito had better hurry up or I'm leaving!'. Luka, on the other hand, hummed a tune to herself in waiting.

The green-haired Vocaloid couldn't help but smile to herself.

After all, she was patient like Luka was, too. She didn't mind having to wait as long as it meant she would see Dell at all.

Though, she wished he would answer her texts now. He was probably halfway here already though, knowing him.

--

It only took five minutes for Dell to appear a few feet in front of her, breathing heavily with his cheeks flushed pale white. His legs were weak from the run, and he was a bit battered.

"S...Sorry I'm...So late..." He panted. Gumi rolled her eyes and giggled.

"You're only five minutes late though..."

"But that's five minutes I could have spent with you!" His voice was filled with an underlying groan.

Shaking her head, Gumi arranged her goggles better and reached out, grasping his hand tightly in her own. "You _were_ with me though! Through our texting."

Dell just stood quietly, catching his breath.

"And besides...I knew it would only take five minutes. I counted it in my head."

"...How'd you know?"

"I know you, of course!" She laughed. "Are we gonna go now, Dell-chan...?"

Deciding there was no arguing with her, the workaholic just cracked a smile, tucked his laptop under his arm and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go, Gumi-chan..."


	17. Forbidden Love Bond

**Okay, well...I was working on a DellxHaku story, and this was the first part, but...I didn't like it for that particular story, but I didn't want to throw it out either. So, I decided to place it here so that at least it can be a real drabble. Think of it as building up for the real story.**

Please Enjoy!

--

When it came to Dell Honne, you could say that Haku was an expert on him. She knew every little secret about him, every little quirk he had and hoped no one noticed.

She knew that despite his workaholic nature, deep down, he hated his job and would have quit in a heartbeat if they didn't need the money so badly.

And she knew he snuck out sometimes to buy cigarettes if he'd smoked too fast through his latest pack, and she knew he always felt extremely guilty about it afterwards every time.

But also, she knew that sometimes his eyes looked a bit more red than they should have around the edges, because at night the stress of their current situation ate at him and made it difficult to sleep, even for days on end at some times.

It was on nights like those that Haku found herself growing more and more sleep deprived as well.

The bond between them, as siblings, was stronger than most others.

Almost like...The Kagamine twins, she thought to herself. They were bonded like the twins, despite being rather opposite to each other in a number of ways.

He smoked, she drank.

He worked, she slacked.

He yelled, she whispered.

But they say opposites attract, and in more way than one, too.

Yes, Haku knew that feeling this way for her brother was wrong. Though, denying how she felt would only make it worse.

Though she wouldn't say it out loud, she would admit her love with actions.

Extra hugs. Kisses on the cheek and forehead. A special meal cooked without occasion.

She'd keep her affection to herself, and watch from afar. For she didn't want to lose that bond with Dell that they'd established. That bond from being like twins.

He cried, she cried.

And when he smiled, she'd smile too.

Maybe one day she'd say it out loud.

Maybe...


	18. Green is the Enemy of Love

**Recently, I've seen a lot of Mikuo x Rin pictures for some unknown reason. It got me to thinking about how that must be, to like the boy version of your enemy. So, this popped out during an early morning before school. It's a little rushed so I'll probably either rewrite it, or make a follow-up.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**--**

Rin Kagamine is, to some, a rather self-centered young girl. She likes things to go by her rules, her way and no one else had better go and change that or they'll have to speak with her Road Roller.

Unfortunately, some problems can not be fixed by simply running them over with a gigantic piece of construction equipment.

And this was one such problem.

Anyone who was a true Kagamine fan knew of the fierce rivalry that often mounted itself whenever Miku Hatsune was within eyesight. Len didn't take the animosity as serious as Rin, though. Sure, he would have to agree that they should be her successors, but it was always Rin who would be out the door and getting something or other to try and ruin the mint-girl's day.

Green is the Enemy, is it not?

Well, not every person in the Hatsune family was that way.

Rin could recall the day when, to her surprise, Miku had asked a visitor to stay with them for a few days. And this visitor was none other than the brother of Miku Hatsune, Mikuo Hatsune.

From the very day it had been announced, she stood firm with the idea that she was going to hate him just as much as she hated Miku.

How could she not, after all?

Anyone from that Hatsune bloodline was a perfectionist, surely! And he was probably the kind to boss people around! Oh, he better not start doing that!

That was _her_ job!

Already, the blond-haired teen was plotting and preparing a variety of pranks to play on the unsuspecting boy. First she'd still every leek in the house, then mess around with the shampoo bottles so they had hair dye in them. And maybe even throw in that one prank she pulled on Len, involving stealing clothes while in the shower...

Oh, how fun it would be the next few days!

The very thought of torture, however, was brought to a screeching halt as soon as a knock hit the front door, and Rin ran out to see this poor soul.

She wasn't expecting someone who was so much like Miku, and yet at the same time he was completely different too.

His short, greenish hair reminded her of Miku without pigtails, but even shorter than that. His outfit also struck her, as it almost seemed to mirror Len's in a way. Tie, shirt, though the long black pants broke that chain.

And his smile. Oh, his smile.

It was at that moment that Rin Kagamine found a new person to apply 'Green is the Enemy' to.

Because she simply hated anything and anyone with 'Hatsune' in it's name.

Because you're supposed to hate the brother of your mortal enemy, it's only natural.

And mostly because she hated him for making her love him.


	19. executionbutler

**This came out of a long writers block. Things have been very busy lately, so I haven't posted much, I'm sorry to say. I hope that by writing this, it means I'm coming out of my block. Just something random that came out of my liking for Ikuto Acme.**

**I do not own Ikuto Acme. I believe Ikuto belongs to CoSp001 on Youtube, since that's the first Ikuto/Ikuo video I can find. If I'm wrong, please contact me and I'll fix this.**

_--_

_A-Ah...Hello._

_I am Butlerloid, ID 26437. Also known, a-ah, as Ikuto Acme._

_I am y-your personal servant._

_I will do, ah, whatever you say. Whatever you ask of me. I shall d-do it._

_My body is f-fully capable of feeling e-each sensation._

_I-I shall react, a-ah! With full complience._

_Never w-will I fight against my Master. You are my Master, t-therefore, I listen only t-to you, ah!!_

_..._

_butleremotion . exe_

Please, d-don't be too rough on me...I-I know I should not f-fight, but...I-I can feel everything!

S-So...Please, ah! Be careful w-with me...

A-Are you...M-Mad at me, Master?

I-I don't sound so...R-Robotic now, do I?

A-Ah! I thought s-so...

B-But I can not help it, Master!

I am programmed t-to feel pain...A-And emotion...

...Why...

Why are you, a-ah!! Holding t-that...? I-I promise I'll do my b-best, really!!

Ahhhh!! Master!!

_..._

_..._

_..._

_butlerloidservice . exe_

_system going into auto mode..._

_..._

_butlercry . exe_

_butlerscream . exe_

_butlerpain . exe_

_butlermaster . exe_

_..._

_..._

_Welcome. Please enjoy your Butlerloid._


	20. The Lucky One

When she sits and watches from afar, it's sometimes hard to tell that she's staring at someone who is not her brother, but at the same time, who looks very much like him.

Both of them wear their hair in a fashion mimicking the other, and they shared some similarity as far as their outfits went as well.

Though, deep down, Rin knew there was a great difference between Len and Dell.

Len was a kind, gentle, caring and more often than not a happy person, not to mention he was her mirror image.

Dell on the other hand, was a computer smart, grumpy, smoking workaholic who would have more luck yelling at Haku over her drinking than beating anyone in a singing contest.

Despite Dell's faults, there was one thing about him that Rin found that she disliked most.

It was that even though he and Haku were related, they did not look exactly like one another. Haku was taller, with a different outfit and different types of likes and hobbies. Dell was shorter, also with different outfit and likes and hobbies.

Two seperate entities.

Unlike her and Len, who were technically one in the same.

A girl and boy who were the same person, yet individual. They looked, sounded and thought almost identically.

Not that Rin didn't like Len. She loved him like any sister would love a brother. No, she was more than welcome to have him at her side.

But there were some days, some times, such as when they would fight over menial things, that she wished that for a day, just for one day, her self appointed sibling would not look exactly like her. Would not sing exactly like her. Would not think exactly like her.

For a day, she'd wish Dell were him instead.

Or wish that she herself were Haku.

Because they have a freedom that the blond teenager had never experienced before, and that was the feeling of being separate.

Of not being 'Len and Rin Kagamine', and just being 'Rin Kagamine.'

Standing from her spot, Rin let out a sigh and watched as Dell lashed out on Haku again for throwing their money on wine, before apologizing after cooling down and giving her a half-hug.

Maybe Dell wasn't the best brother in the world, but Rin would admit that between herself and Haku, the Voyakiloid was the luckier one between the two.


	21. safe word

**This story is for all the AkaitoxMikuo fans out there. Just a little smut that came into my head while reading up some things the other night. I might re-write this some time, but for now, please enjoy it in it's current state!**

--

He didn't want this to go on any longer. He didn't want to be stuck in this position that he was right then, letting his vulnerability consume him like a flu virus.

But what is he supposed to with both wrists handcuffed to the bed posts, a blindfold covering his eyes and having no knowledge as to what his lover will do next?

Sweat poured down his sides, hot pants and deep breaths being the only thing escaping him.

This isn't what should be happening! Akaito always, _always_ asked him if he was ready for things like this, never did he go and do them without even popping a single question over it!

Why was tonight any different?

In any case, the hands ravishing him all over and the red-head's constant grunts of pleasure seemed to prove that the one in control surely had more fun then the one being controlled.

His mouth wasn't gagged, he could cry out for it to stop, and maybe it would.

What if it didn't? Akaito could just have easily taken it to mean for him to go faster, do more, touch more.

Tears stung in the back of his blinded vision. Mikuo didn't want to do this! He felt humiliated for being so unable to do anything about the situation that it made him wish to cry.

"A...Akaito..." He spoke between breaths. There was no response from the older male. "P-Please...Stop...Ah..."

Though try as he did to muster the courage, the words he spoke only made Akaito go with using faster, more rhythmic movements. He moved to reach his arm up, maybe push the man away a little. The handcuffs made themselves known at that time, restricting his wrist from even moving a few inches away and pulling it harshly.

Wincing, the tears finally let go as the aqualette tried to calm himself, but it was no use.

Akaito didn't even seem to notice.

His mind racked for something, anything to make this stop.

A word, some word that would make Akaito stop and think. Like a safe word. Did they have one? He couldn't even remember now...

Wait a minute, they did! It was a long time ago that they even talked about such a thing. Before they had even shared a bed for the first time. But it was still there...Did Akaito remember it too?

Lips quivering with hesitence, Mikuo took in the deepest breath he could and spoke as loudly as possible despite his cracking voice.

"H...Habanero...Habenero!" He screeched it this time, and again once more. "Habanero! Habanero!" His voice rose loudly for a minute before quietly dispersing into a myriad of soft cries. After a moment, he heard Akaito mumble something before the blindfold was quickly removed from his sight.

The taller male stared down with worry into those mint-colored, teary eyes. He had almost forgotten all about that word, that promise. It had seemed like a joke at the time, but now...Seeing how upset he'd made Mikuo...

"...Y...You remembered..." Mikuo said meekly, shivering a bit all over.

"Of course I did..." Akaito's voice sounded more gentle right now then any other time he'd heard it. Mikuo almost didn't notice the handcuffs being unlocked quickly until he was free of them, his arms now having no restriction.

Turning onto his side, he curled himself into a ball in the bedsheets, legs folded up to his chest while his arms covered his face.

Was Akaito going to be mad at him? After all, he'd clearly been enjoying all of this until he'd made him stop...

"I'm sorry..." He wiped at his eyes while speaking.

With a firm look, the red-haired man wrapped his arms around the younger boy and brought him close, nuzzling his wet cheek. "No, don't be sorry. It's okay...I'm the one who should be sorry..."

"B-But you were happy with it...You d-didn't even ask..." He didn't turn around to meet Akaito's gaze, merely letting his hair be tousled and kisses run over his cheek.

"I know, and I'm sorry...I did not mean to make you upset...Something got into me and I just don't know what..."

Quite honestly, he really did not know at all why he just decided to go and do whatever he pleased without so much as consulting with the one whom would be bound. It was wrong of him to do so, and part of him really didn't want to remember that the amount of trust he may have just lost could very well never come back.

"I'm so sorry, Mikuo...So sorry..." Akaito leaned himself towards his lover's neck, gently planting kisses and tiny nips along it to bring about comfort. How out of hand things had gotten...

But he was proud of Mikuo. Proud that he had gotten the courage to go and do what it took to stop. Even more proud that both of them could remember that word they'd discussed such a long time ago.

"I want you t-to be happy..." Mikuo shivered, turning just ever so slightly so he could glance back into Akaito's eyes.

"How I feel doesn't matter...I just want you to be okay..."

"...Y-You're not mad...?"

He actually gave a little laugh at this. "I could never be mad with you, especially not over something like this. I went too far and you did the right thing, Mikuo...So promise me that if I ever do it again, you'll say our safe word...I'll even stop asking about this stuff, okay?"

The mint-haired boy paused a moment, silent. He didn't want to deny Akaito the idea of even asking about things like this. Maybe he wasn't ready right now, but what if he was someday?

What if he _wanted_ this?

"I-I can't promise that...I want you to ask me, Akaito-san..." Turning fully to face the man, his tired arms wrapped around the stronger frame, which in turn pulled him into a protective embrace.

"...Then I'll ask from now on. But please, tell me if I go too far again...I don't want to hurt you, Mikuo, I really don't..."

He had to smile at the tenderness of Akaito's words. He had never been one to let such a soft side of himself be known in public. But when they were alone together, the facade dropped away all together.

"I promise...T-Thank you, Akaito-san..."

A chuckle escaped the red-head's lips. "I love you, and I want it to stay that way..." He planted a chaste kiss on the boy's cheek.

"It will...I love you too..."

In the back of his mind, that safe word filed itself away for when it had to be used.

Though he secretly hoped he wouldn't need it again.


	22. nonsacrificial

**Probably one of the shortest things in here. This tidbit comes from many of the songs Rin and Len sing, particularly the sad or tragic ones. Lyrics used have been modified slightly so as to make more sense. Translation from Kanannon on YouTube.**

--

It hasn't stopped bugging her for the longest time. Each song they sing, she turns to look at him, and each song he walks away with a little part of him staying behind.

Nothing matters when it all ends the same.

She hates things staying the same for a long time.

But it's always, always like this. She sings, he sings, she sings and he's gone. His fate is clear in every song and it bothers her to no end.

She tries to keep him away from practices, tries hugging him more often, even going as far as to buy him a fresh banana every day, or make him a cup of warm cocoa before bed every night.

It's not going to make up for it.

So, one day, she picks up a piece of paper and writes, writes, writes into the night and well into the next day and the next night after that.

No one asks her, no one disturbs her.

She writes and writes until her arm is so cramped that she wants to cry in pain, and her fingers are almost to the point of bleeding.

The morning comes, and the paper is slipped beneath his door. She doesn't wait for his reaction, only runs off in a blur of yellow.

In the practice hall, that's where she waits, lurking and pacing impatiently. Would he not know to come and find her here?

He's faithful to knowing his other half however, as he comes running inside, climbs upon the stage and staggers into embracing her without hesitation.

"...Why did you write this?" He asks, moving blond bangs out of her face with a look of awe and confusion.

She smiles and pulls him into an even tighter hug.

"Because I don't want to lose you every time."

They let go of one another.

They remain quiet.

Not even breathing for a moment.

He looks ready to say something, but she silences him by beginning to sing. Her voice fills the hall, echoing off the walls, and it's surely the most pure sound he's ever heard.

This is what she wants, so he sits back and listens to her words until the day grows thin yet again.

_"Just how much time has passed since we've gotten to this place?"_

_"In every time period, you were always there..."_

_"You are important to me."_

_"I don't want to lose you..."_


	23. Their SKELETON Lives

At the end of the day, when the cheering crowds have left and the equipment is shoved off to the side, that is when the masks come off.

They appear the way they do in public simply because it was forced upon them.

Because that's the way people wish to accept them.

Deep down, those so called 'items' they have learned to keep on hand at all times...They wish them to go away. It is tiring, eating such things over and over just the please the crowds.

A wave of a leek, or a lick of an ice cream cone, or the munch of an orange.

How boring, how plain it grows to be.

Honestly, and the clothing? How much are they expected to wear such a tacky wardrobe?

Scarves get very hot, you know, and so do kimonos and high-tech suits. Even long, intricate robe-like clothing can be this way. Not to mention how chilly one can feel in shirts and shorts, or tight tank tops.

Don't even them started upon the hair styling, the make up, the practice of how to deliver certain words.

So much care must be taken not to mess up. Not to show the outside world their true colors. To show how they really feel about the songs, the videos, the world at large.

They've fooled the whole lot very well, however. They won't even guess, won't even try to find out anything, because as far as what they know, everything they've already seen is what goes one when are not there to witness it first hand.

But once the eyes of the public are turned away...

Food is given away to hungry ones nearby almost immediately.

Clothes come off quickly in an attempt at getting something much more comfortable.

Hands are held as untold, forbidden couples make way back to their private quarters.

And hidden lives, _Skeleton Lives..._

They practice for it all over again the next day...

_'The price of gaining a life of fame, is giving up a life of freedom...'_


	24. Three TWO one

**With the annoucement of Tonio being made, this idea came up. I personally can see all the Vocaloids being 'paired', as in having some sort of bond with another Vocaloid, whether it be the same release date, or popular fandom, or just being made by the same company. And then I realized with Tonio coming out, Miriam won't have anyone left then since Tonio was made for Prima.**

**So, this goes out to all Miriam fans out there. Let's all give our favorite little 'American-Version-Miku' some love.**

--

As happy as she was with the critics being kind, and the songs being created, and of course the many nice people she had met on the way, Miriam couldn't say entirely that she was 'happy'.

She couldn't say it because there was no one to say it too, honestly.

Everyone here, everyone in this entire place that she'd met and learned to love. All of them had someone special, someone that seemed to match them like two socks, or two clashing colors, or even a perfect duet.

Why didn't she have that?

Just by thinking of them, they paired up in her head easily.

First was Leon and Lola, her closest friends. Undeniably, they were probably one of the closest to being 'paired'. Not being a couple, not being siblings, nothing like that, no.

Just being 'paired'. Like best friends, or something close to it.

That bond.

No doubt it was because they had been released together, on the same day, and they took the critics by storm even if they couldn't sing much to save their lives. They sang and they enjoyed it, mostly though because they had each other to take out any stress on.

Oh no, oh no, she should take that back...

They could sing, honestly, it was just getting to her head again.

Those two were lucky, really. To share a release date, to be the very first ones...Even if no one recognized them as such.

And there was Meiko and Kaito, the two Vocaloids released after them. Sure, they weren't released together, but they were the very first Japanese Vocaloids, and surely, they had grown to have a bond with each other.

Between them, two years wasn't much of an age difference.

From there, the pairs just grew more numerous, more obvious, and it didn't take many people to see who was 'paired', was 'bonded' with whom. It was like black and white, just sitting in front of their eyes and waiting to be pointed out.

Len and Rin Kagamine, now they were lucky ones. Had Rin not requested her other half, maybe she would be in the same boat as Miriam. Part of her was happy she wasn't.

Yet, part of her wished she understood every single bit of that loneliness.

Luka had Miku, which simply grew more and more obvious when they began competing for rankings, and even more so after the entire 'magnet' song fiasco spread like wildfire.

Had she even sung that song herself with anyone?

She couldn't recall ever having sung it.

Why was that, anyway?

The purple samurai...his name was Gakupo? He had Gumi, who in turn also had Sonika. A set of three, even better then having a pair of two, it seemed. Why not have someone made by your company, _and_ someone who was practically exactly like you when it came to looks, and sometimes tastes?

Ann had Al, and with the two of them being practically bonded by the hip on everything, Miriam knew she wouldn't be getting a free word in with the blonde anytime soon.

The other set of three, she knew for sure, would have to be Miki, Kiyoteru, and the little girl, Yuki.

All three had the same release day. Two shared the same 'schooltime' theme. Two were adults. It was a win-win situation amongst the three of them.

She supposed the only one who ever truly understood her was Prima. They had been each others 'pair', you could say.

And then they announced _him_.

The new one.

They had the _nerve_ to say they were even making him specifically to _compliment_ her.

When, and if, she ever met this 'Tonio' person, she wasn't going to remain quiet and shy anymore.

She would ask him everything.

_Why are you doing this to me?_

_Why are you taking away the only one left for me?_

_Why can't I have someone special too?_

_Why am I..._

_Why am I so..._

**_Alone?_**


	25. To Our Dear UTAU Users

__

Dear User of UTAU,

This is a simple reminder and request from all of us here at UTAU that work so hard to make your song lyrics come to life, and allowed to be heard by audiences worldwide.

We understand that you enjoy creating cover songs from existing music of another voice-based production program, called VOCALOID01 and VOCALOID02. This is considerably fine with us, really, that you are creating covers from these programs.

But we would also like to remind you that original music is always welcome to UTAU.

In fact, we support it and call for more of it, as there are currently more covers of existing songs from Vocaloid or outside sources being made for all of our singers than there are original songs composed personally for our UTAU members.

Therefore, we must ask you this and this alone...

Please do not forget that we too want to be recognized as being just as capable as any other singing program.

- Defoko, President and Chairman of UTAU, Momo Momone, Official Maid of UTAU and Teto Kasane, Vipper Expert.


	26. Then, There, Bye, Why?

**This is based upon a picture I found on Danbooru. I will give the link if you ask, but beware, the site has non-worksafe ads on almost every page. I am thinking of extending or continuing this with it's own story. What are your thoughts about it?  
**

**Enjoy.**

--**  
**

The sky blue scarf unravels from around his neck, and he takes a deep breath before turning around to face the brown haired woman. He can hear a gasp fly from her throat, see her hands run up and cover her mouth.

He sees the tears threatening to spill in her eyes as she lifts one hand up.

Gently settles it upon his throat, where the glowing voice chip that is normally shielded only by the cloth of his scarf is now exposed, veins pulsating through his skin so hard that she fears that just running a finger along one of them will make him break forever.

"Kaito...You...Your..."

Her voice cracks hard as she tries to comprehend what this means. What it means for him and for her and for everyone.

How long had this been going on? How long had he suffered with this pain without telling anyone?

"You idiot...You idiot!" She screams. "You _idiot_!! Why didn't you tell us!? Why didn't you say something!?"

Tears begin streaming down her cheeks, shoulders heave as her red-painted fingers still rub the veins that surround almost the entire front of his throat, neck and chest.

It's his turn to cry now though.

"I...I did not want...to face the truth..." His voice is raspy, forced. Like it has been so much recently.

Why didn't she notice? Why didn't she realize?

Why? Why? Why?

"Mei-chan...I can't sing...anymore..."

She's crying and he's crying and it feels like the whole room around them is crying, crying, crying.

It's spinning, dizzying and she can't stop it and she wishes she could but she can't and...

Why him?

Why now?

Why _anything_?


End file.
